


Patronus Interruptus

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Patronus Interruptus

**Title:** Patronus Interruptus  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #97: Patronus  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Sometimes Neville gets the last word.

  
~

Patronus Interruptus

~

“You’re jumpy,” Severus observed.

“Ginny’s in hospital,” Harry reminded him. “I bet Neville’s frantic.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Childbirth follows no schedule. There will be word eventually.” He smirked. “In the meantime, do something useful, like rub my feet.”

“Your feet?” Harry grinned. “Is that what we’re calling it?” Dropping to his knees, he purred, “Let’s have your...feet, then.”

Harry had just settled into a good rhythm when Neville’s kestrel Patronus appeared. “It’s a boy,” it said before dissolving.

“Hopefully it knows we’ll be a few minutes,” Severus gasped.

“Mm,” Harry moaned. “They’re parents now, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

~

Seeing Harry and Severus approaching, Neville grinned. “Hullo!” Glancing over his shoulder, he pulled them away. “Ginny’s resting, but come see the baby.”

Harry smiled. “We’d love to.”

Snape merely grunted, but Neville was used to him. “Frank Fred Longbottom!” he declared proudly, indicating a wrinkled baby through the viewing window.

“Congratulations!” Harry clapped him on the back. “Parenthood’s a big step.”

Neville nodded. “I’m excited.”

“Indeed,” Snape murmured. “It is fortunate that men don’t bear children.”

Neville smirked, recalling the scene his Patronus had interrupted. “Not for lack of trying, though,” he said. Their resultant blush was quite satisfying.

~


End file.
